The role of a dishwashing composition is twofold: to clean soiled dishware and to leave it shiny. Typically when water dries from surfaces water-marks, smears and/or spots are left behind. These water-marks may be due to the evaporation of water from the surface leaving behind deposits of minerals which were present as dissolved solids in the water, for example calcium, magnesium and sodium ions and salts thereof or may be deposits of water-carried soils, or even remnants from the cleaning product, for example soap scum. During the course of this work, it has been observed that this problem can be often exacerbated by some cleaning compositions which modify the surface of the dishware during the automatic dishwashing process in such a way that after rinsing, water forms discrete droplets or beads of water remain on the surface instead of draining off. These droplets or beads dry to leave noticeable spots or marks known as water-marks. This problem is particularly apparent on ceramic, stainless steel, plastic, glass and painted surfaces.
The object of the present invention is to provide a dishwashing composition that leaves the washed dishware shiny and with reduced incidence or free of spots and shiny.